flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18' ---- (Where is Streampaw?) Frozenstream went to find Streampaw. He wanted to see his kits. --The Ash Falls Down 22:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit sat in the nursery, curled up into a small tiny ball. He grunted, flopping over to see Flamekit sticking his tongue out beside him. Flamestar22 22:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk ruffled out her dark ginger fur. "It's always good to have new kits in the Clan," she purred. --The Ash Falls Down 22:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Camp) Wrenflight sighed. "She'll be fine; one kit lost is better than all and herself." He wrapped his tail around his paws. "Four is enough. She'd be quite hungry from all that energy being drained from her body. I expect her to be in good health over the next few moons. Excluding her hunger, she shouldn't have any huge demands. I've see queens like this before. She may be quite hungry at times - but you can expect that. Until those kits take their first bites of prey, she may be thinner than usual." He quietly recalled how thin Stormwillow used to be, and then his mind went on a different track. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Flamekit's a GAL) Flamekit was sticking her tongue at Whitekit. "Hey puny," she mewed mockingly. Thunderheart 22:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream went into the nursery so that he clould see Streampaw. In the nursery. Silverkit fidgeted, and pummelled Streampaw with her front paws. --The Ash Falls Down 22:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out a muffled groan, rolling over to sigh and place his paw over his face. "...Leave..me...alone.." Blossomstripe sat beside Thunderheart, grooming her fur. Mottlespots jabbed Stormstrike's side with a paw. "Cats don't go missing just like that," He snarled, rolling his eyes. Stormstrike grunted, gazing up at the sky. Ignorant tom... ''Flamestar22 22:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit smacked him. "Why?" she demanded. Thunderheart, daydreaming, pressed against Blossomstripe's pelt, taking in her warmth. Thunderheart 22:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Woahhhh) Blossomstripe felt an odd feeling bubble inside her. She let out a purr, pressing close to Thunderheart. Whitekit backed up, falling to the ground with a snort. "Hey! You aren't supposed to...Disrespect..Clanmates...!" He muffled, small blood staining his cheek. Flamestar22 23:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled in his sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 23:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart took in her warmth even more. He also felt an odd feeling inside that he had not felt before, even with Mapleshine. Flamekit ignored the blood. "Stop mewling, you'll wake up mom, and then she'll know I smacked you." Thunderheart 23:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit backed up, terrified by his sisters action. He squealed, flopping over to cough out a dry, fair amount of blood. "Mommy!" He cried, shaking. Blossomstripe lowered her head, rubbing it on Thunderheart's shoulder. "Uhm, ermm, would you..Like to go hunting?" She asked nervously, pricking her ears. Flamestar22 23:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit mewled and buried herself into her mother's blue-gray fur. --The Ash Falls Down 23:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (OOOOOH :3 <3) Gingerblossom woke up, looking at Whitekit. "Who did this??" she demanded. ----Thunderheart looked at her with loving eyes. "Of course," he purred. Thunderheart 00:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw purred. "Of course, a queen never sleeps!" She openned her eyes, lifting her head to lick Swiftkit. The black and white shecat, as being the firstborn, was already daring to try to stand. Icekit's paws kneeded Streampaw's fur, leaving her fur ruffled as the white tom strained to lift his head. "''Reow!" A call from Swiftkit made Streampaw's ears prick up. "My elegant kits," she murmured. "I have seen you all from the second each one of you came to this world. Let me guide you all. Let me cherish you like StarClan." Streampaw... A faded whisper emerged from the shadows of the nursery, and suddenly a silver shecat shimmered into Streampaw's view. "I am with you, Streampaw. You and your kits have great futures ahead." The shecat rested her head onto Silverkit's shoulder. (Ooo I just gave out a reincarnation of a certain silver tabby!) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" Adderpaw meowed, annoyed that Wrenflight was ignoring him. Thunderheart 01:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight licked her paw. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blazethorn yawned. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight sighed. "Not for a while, Adderpaw." Sparrowpaw eyed the nursery warily. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Racer go on chat; Brokenface is in the middle of the clearing, falling asleep while standing XD he's old and needs to move to the elder den) Adderpaw nodded, but couldn't suppress his dissapointment. "Okay," he meowed. ---- Brokenface was stuggling not to fall asleep while standing Thunderheart 01:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade waved his tail, standing tall as he spoke to his/the Clan. "I want two search patrols going out tonight, one to the east, and the other to the west."---- Mapleshine purred warmly, nuzzling Longleg before prancing out of camp. She'd compare her love for Longleg with Thunderheart, but she never had feelings for Thunderheart, so oh well. (:P)Silverstar 02:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver - who?) "Streampaw?" Frozenstream came into the nursery calling for his mate. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stepped forward. "I'll go one of the patrols," she mewed, "and can I take my apprentice with me?" --The Ash Falls Down 03:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, but his gaze darkened slightly as it fell onto Scarletpaw. "...I suppose, if she's up to it." He let out a soft sigh before ruffling his pelt slightly. Copperdusk has planned to take the deputy outside and speak with him about something two moons ago, but Hiddenshade never heard/learned what it was.Silverstar 03:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Hiddenshade, and then stood up, looking for Scarletpaw. "Scarletpaw, do you want to go on a search patrol?" she called anxiously. "If you're feeling up to it, you can come with me." --The Ash Falls Down 04:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan